1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of furniture comprising a furniture carcass and a first and at least one second drawer displaceable relative to the furniture carcass, wherein in the closed position of the two drawers the front panel of the first drawer substantially completely covers the front panel or the front wall of the second drawer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Items of furniture of that kind describe inter alia what are referred to as internal extension portions, the front panel or the front wall of which is disposed behind a larger or upwardly extended front panel of a front extension portion. When an internal extension portion is fitted into an article of furniture in the form of a cabinet, the front extension portion always has to be opened first so that the internal extension portion becomes accessible and can also be opened. Often those internal extension portions, for aesthetic reasons or reasons of space, do not have any handle or grip whereby the operating option is restricted. If, in addition, the internal extension portion is arranged directly beneath a transverse member, an intermediate panel portion or under additional internal extension portions, there is no comfortable and convenient possible way of opening the internal extension portion. If, moreover, the internal extension portion is provided with a closure mechanism, which in its closed position acts on the internal extension portion with a retaining force for keeping it closed, actuation is in addition impractical as the opening movement against a spring force is made considerably more difficult.